Halloween Proposals
by acoleman3231
Summary: This is a quick one-shot request based off my story changes. It's an alternate look at a future Halloween for the gang. I hope you enjoy. The couples are Joshaya, Rucas, and Smackle


Hey Everyone, I know this is a little after Halloween but I got a request to do a Halloween Story futuresque off of my Changes story. I liked the idea so I decided to do it. I believe you don't have to read changes to understand the story. It's a Halloween Proposal. Doesn't mean this is how Changes will go? :)

 **Maya's POV**

My hand shock while I held the envelope.

I'm not nervous.

I'm never nervous.

Well that is what I let everyone think. I had to show that right now. But, he was changing the plans. Romeo never changes the plan. Neither does his roomie Sean. They were both changing the plans and rather last-minute mind you. It was making me nervous. What the hell is going on?

I take that back, Sean can change plans in a heartbeat, he doesn't change his plans on Halloween. That is the only thing that is set in stone for him. He has been going to the Kappa house now for 8 years proudly. I joked with him that he will be going there until he dies.

He didn't even flinch or get mad. He just winked and said, "Or until you and Snow graduate?" Well sadly this is his last one then because we would be indeed graduating this spring. Knowing him he will probably make it to when Auggie graduates. Maya Hart will be a college graduate.

It feels so surreal for me to even think that. I will be the first in my family to achieve that. Riley's optimism is rubbing off on me about that too. She is already planning the grand's of parties for this day since it is becoming very real.

My fingers drape across this dreaded letter. Letters were her and Huckleberry's thing not mine and Josh's.

He changed the plans.

Just open it, Hart. It couldn't be that bad. I start to tear open the letter.

"What does it say?" I hear Riley practically yell out before I even finish tearing the letter open. I look at her since I obviously hadn't even read it yet. She wrinkles her nose up since she knows what I am thinking but she too didn't like the change of plans either.

Ever since Sean suggested it year ago this is what they did for Halloween. The girls wrote out the clues to the costumes and gave them to the boys. The boys had to pick their costumes based off of this. Then they'd go and party at the Kappa house. Leave promptly at midnight and head over to the Gamma Gamma Nu attic party that Riley and Lucas discovered years ago.

Riley would go back and forth from being a Disney Princess one year and trying something different. Lucas loved the something different the first year when She was Sandy. Usually when she goes back to a Princess costume it is a unique princess that always made me smile. The first year she went as a Princess again. She went as Princess Peach from the Mario Brothers. It was funny seeing Huckleberry as the Italian hero.

This year she looked fierce as of a more Once Upon A Time Snow White that was out in the forest. She bit her bottom lip looking at me. Waiting for me to finish opening the letter.

"Sean would never go for this," Riley said anxiously. She was right it was 10.

He would be pitching a fit right now. He is supposed to be at the Kappa party by no later than 1030pm. That is when every person that has ever won walked in. He still tries to win this thing. I'm going to pull a mean girls on him and tell him he doesn't even go here anymore.

"He gave us the letter before running off." I grumble still looking at the door he just waltzed out of their apartment from.

"Maybe it was just an evil mind trick." Smackle offered. She was geared up as one of the baddest ghostbuster outfits I have seen.

"Why would he want us to be late?" I ask before unfolding the letter.

As soon as I unfold the letter both girls were over both of my shoulders reading along with me.

 ** _Juliet-_**

"Aww." The girls say just reading the nickname. I blush and look at the both of them.

"Sshh." I tell them before focusing my eyes back to the letter. I contain my smile though when they continue to sigh affectionately anyway. I roll my eyes and keep reading.

 ** _It's Halloween again. I can't wait to see you in that mothers' of dragon costume. You just keep upping the ante on me every year. I'm sure this costume will stay engrained in my mind too._**

"Is this safe for my eyes?" Riley declares while covering her eyes. "I don't want to know what my Uncle Josh says next."

"Safe? Nothing worse than what goes on with you and Ranger Rick and those letters," I tease her right back. Riley blushes. He can barely keep his hands and eyes off her in public. I'm sure it is the same behind closed doors.

 ** _Well the guys decided let's do something different tonight._**

"Different," All three of us spit out loudly and angrily.

 ** _Yes, Different!_**

Did he just yell at me through a letter? I will get him later for that.

 ** _No I wasn't yelling._**

I smile after reading that.

 ** _We have our own clues tonight that will lead you to us. We might dare to be different tonight. Don't get angry just go with the flow._**

"Different," Riley huffs. "There goes that word again."

I smile this time maybe change was good this time. We'll see. I am intrigued with what is to come.

 ** _The first step of being different. Go to your closet Juliet._**

I head to my closet with Riles and Smackle on my heels. Right in the front of my closet now was a long white dress with angel wings. He was changed my costume. Both the girls snicker since they know too. I'm far from an angle. I see a note attached to the dress.

 ** _Appease me. Wear this costume for a little while. Save the mothers of dragons one for later._**

I had debated one what version of Khaleesi I wanted to do. Earlier seasons or the later season 7 version. My clues were later season 7. Manly too because I wanted to see Josh as a hot Jon Snow. A girl can dream.

He was changing the plans having me dress as an angel.

The dress was beautiful don't get me wrong. He was changing the plans again.

"Hurry up and change," Riley yelled before giving me some privacy.

What if we wanted to take a stance and not going with these changes. That was what I was going to say. But she complied quickly and left me. She wanted to see what these changes would lead too. I grumble and quickly change and then meet the girls in the living room.

The ooh and ahh again at me for good measure. I shake my head and open back up the original letter that laid out the plans. The girls were right behind me again.

 ** _The first clue….._**

 ** _It's a sacred! A sacred part of your childhood._**

I smile thinking about the time I declared it to him. I was rather upset with Riley and Lucas for not keeping it sacred with a heated kiss at the window. That night we ended up in a rather heated kiss on his couch. I get flush thinking about it.

"So what's the hold up let's get to Riley's parent's house?" Smackle said quickly.

"Let's change the game. I know where it is going to end. Let's just go there. He can call the boys and tell them they can't change the rules on us." I declare quickly. We can still do an act of rebellion.

"I think we should just go along with it," Smackle said. "They have done what we wanted all these years."

"Well, it's because they have to go along with what we say," I say quickly before picking my keys up off of the counter.

I know where he is. The one place he took me when we first started this Halloween tradition. Back to Greenwich Hall. I wasn't scared of it this time. I didn't feel rejection for it anymore. Especially since he told me how he felt about that night. How it was really the start of the long game for him.

"You could be wrong," Smackle said.

"Or I could be right," I countered before locking the door to my apartment. We start to head down the stairs of Riley and my apartment. Once we get outside we are only a few blocks away from Greenwich hall anyway.

We start to hurry over and make our way through the other students that are dressed up for the festivities. They are probably making their way to a party on sorority row.

I put my hand on the door for Greenwich Hall. I tug at it put it won't open. The hall wasn't on lockdown yet. It was only 10. I tug again and realize someone had to be holding the door. I couldn't see through the glass doors since they were covered in cobwebs and dark paint to give the Halloween effect.

"Someone doesn't want to let you in," Smackle teased with folded arms.

"Oh they are going to let us in," I tug one more time as hard as I can. Then the door flies open and Sean Josh's roommate just struts out. I shake my head and smile when I see his costume of choice this year is Ed Sheeran's game of thrones guest star fit as the shoulder. This is the first time I might actually see what that girl in the bar said that he looks a little bit like him.

"This costume is so going to get me the win tonight." He boasts while walking out of Greenwich hall. "I'm putting it in jeopardy, for you Cinderella, but you aren't listening to instructions." He turns his eyes towards me and shakes his head in disappointment. My cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"I thought-." I started before he puts his arms around me and turns me away from the building.

"You were supposed to keep her on the straight and narrow, Snow," Sean said while pointing his finger at Riley. She shrugs her shoulders at him innocently.

"She definitely didn't," Smackle said with a laugh.

"I should have known the voice of reason would have come from one of the geniuses." Sean said winking at Smackle. He still hasn't slipped up and used her name. He won't believe me or Josh yet.

"Tell me where he is." I but in. Completely ignoring Sean.

"Romeo, knew you would do this too," Sean said ignoring me still. I frown when he said Josh knew I wouldn't listen to the instructions. I begin to speak but he cuts me off, "Hurry up and go to the right place. Time is ticking. You get a penalty for not listening. You weren't on a time limit and now you are." Sean said while patting my shoulder.

"Time limit?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a half an hour now to get through all the clues," Sean said. "Hurry up and stay on the straight and narrow," Sean said before walking away from us. He was headed to sorority row.

"Where are you going?" I ask him loudly.

"You know where I'm going," Sean said quickly. "You and Romeo might not care about winning but I do."

I laugh since Riley was right he wasn't giving up the opportunity to win his favorite competition.

"He said the clock is ticking." Smackle reminds me pointing at her watch.

She was right we had to go. I know Josh too. He definitely probably did put me on a time limit for not listening. I look at Riley and Smackle before we start to head as fast as we can to the subway. The good thing was the Matthews place wasn't far from here.

When we get off the subway we decide to go up the fire escape. The same way I met Riley. My preferred way to go up to her room. When we get to the fire escape I pull up the window. It was closed since she wasn't here. I look inside to see it was decorated in pink and purple Halloween decorations like the Gamma Gamma Nu sorority house was just like Riles' sorority does every year.

"Did you do this?" I ask Riley.

"No," She said with a smile looking around her room. "But I love it."

"I was starting to worry about your ladies. I heard from Sean though, couldn't resist breaking the rules." Huckleberry said while leaning against Riley's door frame. I roll his my eyes trying to ignore huckleberry. Different. That word again. Cause he sure was different. He was prince charming but Once Upon a Time's David Version. He had on snug blue jeans with a blue buttoned down on. He had a leather jacket with the sheriff badge. He bites his bottom lip taking in Riley's costume.

"Before you guys defile that bay window again," I close my eyes to block out that image, "give us the next clue," I say quickly.

"Patience short stack." He said while taking the clue out of his jacket pocket. He knew that would just drive me crazy too. His eye never left Riley's though when he extended me the clue.

"Hey," He said with a long southern drawl to her. Their usual greeting

"Hi," she said all airy and light like usual with a smile that could light up half of Manhattan right now. He closes the distance between them. Her arms wrap around his neck quickly and his arms wrap around her waist pulling her close.

"We have to get to the next clue no distracting her," I warn Ranger Rick.

"Open the clue," He said through a throaty groan.

I smirk and open the clue like he said. Because tonight. I didn't have any patience. I wanted to see Josh and know why the sudden change of plans.

 ** _I win! You said this was the start of the long game for you._**

I laugh because Mrs. Matthews always won no matter how many times we played. Yes, when we played this game. It made me start to realize. This wasn't just a simple crush.

I turn to Smackle and know the next clue was in the Family Game. I look at Riley and Lucas who are in their own world still. "See not far go get your next clue and give us a minute," Huckleberry said with a smile to before his lips descend on Riley's

"Don't defile the window," I warn them before walking out of Riley's room. Lucas pulls his head back and chuckles before closing the door shut with his foot.

I make my way to the living room. I had to get my hands on that game. I was surprised to see Farkle standing in the living with the game in tow. He didn't do a surprise. He stuck to the plan he was in a Ghostbusters outfit.

"Beloved," Smackle said while stepping towards him.

"Don't get like Riles and Huckleberry now," I warn them.

"You will be like them once you see him," Smackle throws back at me before leaning forward and giving Farkle a quick kiss on the lips.

Farkle hands me the board game and pulls Smackle close to him.

I open it eagerly. Not caring how I looked. I wanted to know what Josh had in store.

I open the game and the note is taped to the artist career card. I smile since that is the one I choose every time.

 ** _Is our picture still hung on the wall?_**

I laugh. All this and we are still going to the Kappa House. Every time we go to the Kappa house I run my fingers against the picture. The first few times Sean told me I didn't have to rub it in. I tried not to laugh since he was indeed very much upset about not winning.

"Tell Huckleberry no more fooling around," I say quickly.

"Huckleberry no more fooling around." Smackle howlers and stomps her foot for good measure. I just look at her and she shrugs her shoulders, "What I did what you asked?"

Riley's door opens and Huckleberry comes out with his hand linked with Riley's. His lips were swollen and his hair a little dissolved. They defiled my sacred bay window again. I look at Riley who smiles back sheepishly "The next clue," She tries to declare all prim and proper now like nothing went on. I shake my head at her.

"We are going to the Kappa House," Farkle declares.

I open the door to the Matthews and we start to head back downstairs and on the subway again. We make it back to the Kappa House in no time. The house decorations outside have gone up. The front lawn looks like a graveyard and jack-o-lanterns are across the front porch. You can hear the Halloween music blaring. They were trying to win back the best party after finding out about a certain attic party a few houses down.

"We made it just in time for Sean's imaginary deadline," Huckleberry says with a laugh. "Maybe we will steal another win from him." He said before winking at me.

It would be World War III if we did. I smile just thinking about it. But I hurry up the stairs to see if Romeo is here and this little game he is playing is over. What is it leading too.

I walk inside the house and my hand instinctively touches the wall like it has the last few years since our picture graced the wall. I get to the spot of our picture.

It's take down. Did he really do it after years of threatening to do it? I'm going to kill Sean.

"Where is Sean?" I ask quickly.

"There is a letter," Huckleberry offered. Making sure I didn't leave it behind.

I pull the letter down, "Where is here?"

"Just read the letter," Farkle interjects with a smile. What the hell is going on?

I open the letter.

 ** _Don't kill Sean it was me. Come to the most central part of campus to see me._**

I don't know if I want to see him now.

Who am I kidding? My feet are flying as fast as they can take me to the most central part of campus the Student Union.

"She moves like a cheetah when she's upset. Just like your dad," I hear Huckleberry tell Riles.

"Hurry up before I might steal some shoes," I tease.

We make it to the student union and there were jack o lanterns leading up to the most central part of the student union. That is where I saw him. Josh standing in the knight costume that was just like Leo's in Romeo and Juliet. Now I get why I'm dressed up like an angel. That was her costume in the 90's movie.

I make my way up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Hey Romeo." I say against his lips before pulling him into a quick hard toe curling kiss.

"Oh my gosh," I hear Riley excitedly squeal. I pull back from Josh and smile and turn to look at my friend. She is staring at the jack-o-lanterns.

"You got up here a little quicker than I thought you would," He whispered against my ear. "Go see," He said before playing patting my bottom to send me to look. I look back at him before sash-sashaying my hips to torture him while I walk. I hear him groan so I know it worked.

I don't know why my heart was pounding. Palms sweating, and knees were shaking when I got over to my friend. She hadn't said anything. He hadn't said anything. But I was. When she turns and looks at me that feeling intensifies. Her eyes were primed with tears. The looked like happy tears though and she kept her mouth covered before launching her arms around me. Huckleberry just smiled at me and titled

I look down at the jack-o-lanterns on the bench. My heart stops when I read them. I pull away from Riley and look back at Josh. Who was on one bended knee with his hand extended. My vision was blurry I couldn't see what was in his hand. These tears won't stop.

The jack-o-lanterns spelled out what he was saying to me now, "Will you marry me Maya?"

I couldn't speak. I was so tongue-tied and shocked by everything, "She says yes like a million times yes," Riley confirmed for me.

"Yes!" A late reaction sprang out of my body before I do my own lounging. I wrap my arms around his neck and he laughs and smiles at me. Making my heart skip a beat. I kiss him this time it was soft and sweet to savor the moment. I was going to be Mrs. Joshua Matthews.

He pulls back to slip the ring on my finger. Making everything seem more real now. I was going to be Mrs. Joshua Matthews.

I hear a camera snap behind me. I turn and look to see Shawn standing there with a camera with my mom. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Where did they come from? I probably didn't see them through the blurred out mess I was a second ago.

"Had to get the best photographer in town to replace that other trashy picture." Sean his roomie teased while walking over to us. He hugs us both. I pinch him for teasing about the other Halloween picture. "Congrats couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thanks," I tell him before pulling him into my arms for a quick hug.

I walk over to my mom and dad and hug them too, "How long have you two known about this?"

"He came over one guys night boots a shaking and asked me like a proper gentleman," Shawn said while holding me closer, "I told him I couldn't think of a better man to marry my daughter."

"I said about time," My mom declared with a laugh, which made me smile.

"We are going to leave you kids to celebrate," Topanga said, "Thanks for including us in this special moment."

I wrap my arms around his neck. Everything still sinking in.

"Sean is staying out all night," Josh whispered against my ear, "We have the place to ourselves. I have my Jon Snow outfit waiting. You have to get your Khaleesi outfit." He murmured against my ear making me smile.

"Let's go," I tease before taking his hand and heading down the student square.

"The lovebirds split as soon as the parents leave," Sean declares. I turn and wave at him. "Where is there Halloween Spirit?" He teased with a smile. I turn back around and keep walking "Kappa house." I hear him offer to the rest of the gang. Always a party with him.


End file.
